tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rock 'n' Roll
Rock 'n' Roll is the tenth episode of the fourth season. It first aired on the Shining Time Station spin-off, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wish You Were Here in 1996 in the US. Plot One day, Skarloey meets Rusty and tells him how different the railway feels since he left to be mended. Rusty explains that he and the manager planned it to give Skarloey a surprise upon his return. Later that day, he warns Skarloey that there is still a damaged piece of line just outside the first station and expresses specific worry that Duncan, with his habit of "rock 'n' roll," will derail there. Duncan overhears the two engines' conversation and demands to know why they are talking about him. Rusty attempts to warn him, but Duncan dismisses the warning, and thinks he doesn't need Rusty (who becomes insulted) to tell him what to do. Duncan collects his coaches and arrives at the station where James is already waiting for him. When Duncan explains his grievances with Rusty, James tells him of the time he supposedly sent Diesel packing. Filled with admiration and unaware James was bragging and sometimes lied, Duncan becomes more reckless and, despite his driver's warning, as he approaches the bad bit of line, begins to "rock 'n' roll," which ultimately causes him to derail. Rusty is sent to help, but initially refuses until Skarloey reminds him that the passengers will be stranded otherwise. He arrives with some workmen who work alongside the passengers to lever Duncan, who is sad for his silly actions, back onto the rails. For the rest of the day, Duncan is extra careful. That evening, he apologises to Rusty and asks if they can be friends. Rusty agrees and promises to mend the damaged line in the morning. Characters * James * Skarloey * Rusty * Duncan * Thomas (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Diesel (not named; mentioned) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Rheneas * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Sodor Castle * The Mountain Road * Rheneas Viaduct * Cros-ny-Cuirn Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Little Old Engine. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, "James was already there waiting for him" is heard later. Goofs * When Skarloey meets Rusty, he is on (viewer perspective) the left side of Rusty. Further down the line, they seem to have switched tracks. Skarloey also has a new line of trucks. * When Duncan "rocks 'n' rolls" in his first scene, the track is tilted. * When Duncan comes off the track, he has his happy face mask on. * The pole used to derail Duncan is clearly visible. * When Rusty says "Oh! I forgot about them!" his right eye pokes in. * In the close-up of Duncan's wheels when he is put back on the rails, no people are visible, Duncan's rear wheel remains derailed, and the shadow of the hand putting him down can be seen. * Rusty's eyes are wonky in the very last shot. * Duncan's coaches have faces when he fetches them, but when Duncan meets James at Crovan's Gate, they lose their faces. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Rock n' Roll Duncan In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Rock'n'Rolltitlecard.png|Title card File:Rock'n'RollUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Rock'n'RollSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:RockNRollWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Rock'n'RollFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:Rock'n'RollJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:Rock'n'Roll1.png|Skarloey File:Rock'n'Roll2.png File:Rock'n'Roll3.png|Rheneas Viaduct File:Rock'n'Roll4.png File:Rock'n'Roll5.png|Lakeside File:Rock'n'Roll6.png File:Rock'n'Roll7.png File:Rock'n'Roll8.png File:Rock'n'Roll9.png File:Rock'n'Roll10.png File:Rock'n'Roll11.png File:Rock'n'Roll12.png File:Rock'n'Roll13.png File:Rock'n'Roll14.png|Rusty and Skarloey File:Rock'n'Roll15.png File:Rock'n'Roll16.png|Rusty File:Rock'n'Roll17.png File:Rock'n'Roll18.png|Duncan, Rusty, and Skarloey File:Rock'n'Roll19.png File:Rock'n'Roll20.png File:Rock'n'Roll21.png File:Rock'n'Roll22.png File:Rock'n'Roll23.png File:Rock'n'Roll24.png|James File:Rock'n'Roll25.png File:Rock'n'Roll26.png|James and Percy File:Rock'n'Roll27.png|Duke and Duncan File:Rock'n'Roll28.png|Duncan and James File:Rock'n'Roll72.png|Extended shot File:Rock'n'Roll29.png|Sir Handel and Duncan File:Rock'n'Roll30.png File:Rock'n'Roll31.png|Duncan's driver File:Rock'n'Roll32.png File:Rock'n'Roll33.png|Duncan File:Rock'n'Roll34.png File:Rock'n'Roll35.png File:Rock'n'Roll36.png|Duncan derails File:Rock'n'Roll38.png File:Rock'n'Roll39.png File:Rock'n'Roll40.png|Skarloey and Thomas File:Rock'n'Roll41.png|Rusty File:Rock'n'Roll42.png File:Rock'n'Roll43.png File:Rock'n'Roll44.png File:Rock'n'Roll59.png File:Rock'n'Roll45.png File:Rock'n'Roll46.png File:Rock'n'Roll47.png File:Rock'n'Roll48.png File:Rock'n'Roll49.png File:Rock'n'Roll50.png File:Rock'n'Roll51.png File:Rock'n'Roll52.png File:Rock'n'Roll53.png File:Rock'n'Roll54.png File:Rock'n'Roll55.png File:Rock'n'Roll56.png File:Rock'n'Roll57.png File:Rock'n'Roll58.png|Duncan and Rusty File:Rock'n'Roll59.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll60.png File:Rock'n'Roll61.png File:Rock'n'Roll62.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll63.png|Deleted scene File:Rock'n'Roll64.png File:Rock'n'Roll65.png|Deleted scene File:Rock'n'Roll66.JPG|Deleted scene File:Rock'n'Roll67.JPG File:Rock'n'Roll69.jpg|Deleted scene File:Rock'n'Roll70.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll71.png File:ThomasLandJapanRock'N'RollDuncan.jpg|Roller coaster based on the story at Thomas Land in Japan Episode File:Rock 'n' Roll - Early UK Narration|Early UK Narration File:Rock 'n' Roll-British Narration|UK Narration File:Rock 'n' Roll American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:The Railway Series adaptations